warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Seidenherz
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Honigstern´s Geschichte. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 13:15, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Buch :) Sag mal kannst du mir vielleicht ein Cover machen? Ich find deine so wunderschön *-* Die Staffel heißt Alte Schatten und das Buch die Bestimmung. Vorne soll eine Beige Katze (sitzend) mit dunkelbaluen Augen und eine andere (Farnstreif (by Seidenherz)) sein. Als Hintergrund vielleicht ein Wald oder sooo................. Ca der Aufbau: Warriors Alte Schatten Hintergrund/Katzen Die Bestimmung Danke. Mit dem unteren hast du mir sehr geholfen. Wegen dem oberen: In diesem Teil erfährt man, wie aus einer Katzengruppe vier Clans entstehen. PS: Bin ein großer Fan deiner Geschcihten ;) Hey!!! Du hast ja geschrieben, dass du noch einen Namen für die Staffel suchst. Vielleicht kann ich dir wirklich helfen :) Worum geht's denn??? GGGGLHG Hey, du hast ja geschrieben, dass du nicht weißt, wie ma eine Geschichte einstellt. Du musst einfach oben rechts auf "mitmachen" klicken und dann auf "Seite hinzufügen". Dann gibst du den Namen deiner Geschichte ein und klickst auf "Neue Seite". Da kannst du dann deinen Text reinkopieren (in der Code-Ansicht!). Ist ganz einfach :) Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen :) Ein Tipp noch von mir: es wäre besser, wenn du Nachrichten (oder Antworten) gleich auf der Diskussionsseite der jeweiligen Person hinterlässt :) Dann sieht man das gleich. GGGGGGGLG Danke^^ Ich nehme an du hast mir die Nachricht hinterlassen. Danke, ich finde es schön das jemandem meine Geschichten gefallen! LG ja ich hab dir die nachricht hinterlassen und mir gefallen deine geschichten extrem gut!! weißt du mit welchem programm man die bilder (wie bei meinem farnstreif) macht, wie man sie speichert und hochlädt?? wenn du lusst hast, können wir ja mal zusammenarbeiten oder so............ lg seidenherz Nee, sorry weiß ich leider nicht... Die Antwort solltest du Vlt besser auf meiner Seite hinterlassen damit ich sie sicher sehen kann^^ ich hätte Lust, muss aber noch sehr viel noch machen... Hätte also keine Zeit... Darf ich die Heart nennen? LG ok auch egal ja...kannst dich ja melden wenn du zeit hättest (muss so ca noch alles machen von dem her......) ja darfst du gerne lg Hey :3 Hi Seidenherz, ich wollte dich fragen ob wir Freundinnen seien können??? LG Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 16:42, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) ---- können wir gerne sein ;) freu mich darüber. lg und danke Hi Eisfrost Wollte mal so fragen wies dir geht Mir gehts Supi, und dir? Eisfrost XD (Diskussion) 18:39, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Seidenherz, ich möchte dich bitten, die Bilder, die du nicht gemacht hast, von deinen Seiten zu entfernen, da du keine Erlaubnis hast, sie für deine Charaktere zu benutzen. Du kannst dir gerne mit freien Vorlagen Bilder selbst malen, aber es ist dir nicht erlaubt, das Aussehen und die Bilder von anderen zu nehmen. 14:08, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ok. Werd ich machen. Sry wusste ich nicht. (Weiß auch ned wie man sowas zeichnet -.-) Thx für den Hinweis Habs geändert..hab ich ne Seite übersehen?? Hey du! Okay, dankeschön dass du deinen Namen geschrieben hast xD Ich wäre gerne an einer Zusammenarbeit intresiert, die Bilder von der Meeresglanz und Drachenseele Reihe sind nicht wirklich gut, damals hatte ich auch noch kein Gimp und konnte denmach auch kein Shade machen und so^^ Meine Bilder mit Sahde siehst du bei den Figuren von My bloody destiny. An was für eine Art zusammenarbeit wärst du denn intrissiert? Sry wegen dem mit dem Namen -.- Ich find sie schon sehr gut ;9 (liegt vl daran das ich das ned kann, geschweige denn weiß welches Programm verwendet wird usw) Vl....so: Eine gemeinsame Geschichte Ich Charaktere Du Bilder Und mit den Kapiteln können wir ja zusammenhelfen oder so Oder das du Bilder machst für meine jetzigen Charakteren und ich dir neue Ideen geb irgendsowas hald (kann auch anders sein...) lg heart noch da?! Hallo ^^ Tut mir leid, ich hätte damit gerechnet, dass du was auf meiner Seite schreibst damit ihc es sehe und so^^ Also, ich kann bei den Bildern mein bestes geben, auch wenn es eine Weile dauern wird/würde. Du musst mir halt nur das aussehen sagen und so ^^ Und welche Vorlage du haben möchtest. Bei den Kapitl kann ich dir auch gerne helfen, das ist kein Problem ^^ Sag mir dann nur bescheid. Sonst hoffe ich auf gute Zusammenarbeit! 20:03, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ja. Ich stell dir ne Liste mit detailierter Vharakzerbeschreibung zusammen ;) Vorlage: Sitzend (Honigstern vby Grinsekätzen/ diese Vorlage. LAass dir slange Zeit wie du brauchst! Meinte eigtl das wir bei den kapiteln abwechseln. Oder so... Bsp: Gemeinsame Staffel Ich: Charaktere Du: Bilder Gemeinsam: Geschichte .....sowas wär cool Deine Heart PS: Schreib immer hier zurück. Aber hast du vl KiK oder Skype? Dann könnten wir auch dort schreiben. Die Sachen mach ich ja eigtl am Computer aber dann kann ich dir mitteilen wenn du ne Nachricht hast Also, das mit den Bildern müsste ich hinbekommen xDD Gibt es welche, die du als erstes fertig haben willst? Welche Art von Geschichte möchtest du schreiben? (Also Genre, wie Humor, Splatte, Thriller etc.) Also Bilder nur von den Katzen von NebelClan (by Seidenherz) Reihenfolge.....muss erst die einzelnen Charakter erstellen. Da fang ich meist mit Anführer an. Art....weiß ich noch nicht. Eher Thriller....so in die Richtung....ein Junges wird geboren....man verfolgt seinen Lebensweg.....wird Anführer....wird blutrünstig und will den ganzen Wald kontrollieren Okay, dann werde ich versuchen, nach und nach die Figuren zu machen ^^ Das die Geschichte Richtung Thriller geht, gefällt mir gut (^-^) Hast du den Plot der Geschichte ungefährt überlegt? Renaklaue ^^ Ja. Hab die Idee so ca im Kopf: Hauptfigur is Honigpfote, wobei Nachtpfote (Bruder) und Sprenkelpfote (wird Gefährte) eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Honigpfotes und Nachtpfotes Eltern werden schwer verletzt und der Vater Weißfleck stirbt. (Eichhornfell/Weißfleck) Nachtpfote wird darauf sehr agressiv und angfriffslustig usw.........Honigpfote is Anfangs noch vernünftig, sie wird dann zweite Anführerin und sie bekommt mit, wie Moosstern ihre Mutter tötet, da Eichhornfell ihr sagen will, dass sie eigentlich nicht ihr Junges, sondern das von Moosstern (verbotenerweise, da Moosstern zu diesem Zeitpunkt in einen Kater des SturmClans verliebt war. Eichhornfell zog die beiden auf) ist (kommt erst später heraus). Daraufhin nimmt sie Moostern ihr letztes Leben, wälzt sie in Fuchsdung und behauptet ein Fuchs hätte sie getötet. Sie wird Anführerin und Nachtpfote (zu diesem Zeitpunkt...rate mal.......richtig! NachtKRALLE) ihr Stellvertreter. Er stirbt in einem Gefecht. Honigstern wendet sich dann wieder zum SternenClan und bekommt ein Leben abzug für den Mord an Moosstern. Sie wird eine (einigermaßen) freundliche Anführerin und ihr Stellvertreter wird Farnwolke oder Rauchpfote(feder). {weiß ich noch nicht wer von den zweien}. Nach ihrem Tod kommt sie in den SternenClan und sieht dort ihren Gefährten, ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder der (erstaunlicherweise) auch dorthin gekommen ist. Außerdem sieht sie Wolkenjunges wieder. (Ihr Sohn der kurz nach der Geburt starb) Farn/Rauch - stern werden Buntfleck oder Mondschimmer (Mondpfote) zur Stellvertreterin machen. Ok so?? Hey du! :D Ich habe den neuen Teil der Kurzgeschichtereihe hochgeladen ^^ Liebe Grüße deine Renaklaue! Die Geschichte hast du schonmal durchdacht, freut mich ^^ ist es okay, wenn ich die Bilde mache und dann noch mal die Kapitels überarbeite? Weil zuzeit schreibe ich an mehreren Geschichten, wovon ich bei drein ein nues Kapi auf Fanfiktion hochlade: Renaklaue :3 Werd siew gleich lesen <3 Ja. Ich überleg mir immer erst die Handlung Ist ok Heart XD Bei mir ist es immer so, die idee fällt mir spontan ein. ein par sekunden später, weiß ich das ende, dann fällt mir der anfang ein und der mittelteil ensteht beim schreiben :D so gings mir auch öfters ;) lust zu chatten? da kann man besser reden. ps: hab n paar geschichten reingestellt Rosenduft Rosi: Hallo Seidenherz! Ich wollte fragen ob du meine Geschichte weiter machen könntest? Ich glaube du hast Spaß daran Geschichten zu schreiben oder? Hier: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Sternenlicht Seidi: Ich glaub die solltest besser du schreiben. Kannst ja die Namen großteils von Fc nehmen. Ein paar hab ich schon Rosi: Hallo,kampfi, ich bins Rosenduft ausm buschclan Seidi: Hi..bis im livechat Re Danke! (: Echt, vielen Dank <3 Na klar können wir Freunde sein (: Kann ich dich "Seide" nennen? ^^ AL, 07:18, 9. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Du darfst mich nennen wie du willst ;) Das freut ich (freunde) :) :) Lust zu livechat?? Danke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3<3<3<3<3 Oh, wie süß von dir!!! Danke, danke, danke!!!! Das ist total nett :) Und das Bild finde ich auch voll schön <3 Deine gerührte [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''G'r''''i'n's'ä'z''''h'n'']]Don't'' stop'' Dreaming !!!]] Hey Ich hab an Licht in der Dunkelheit weitergeschrieben ;) LG, 19:32, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Habe ich doch gerne gemacht ;) <3 Freut mich wirklich, dass es dir gefällt :) :) Ich hab da ne Frage (mir fällt das extrem schwer :/) - Wollen wir Freunde sein?? Und könntest du mir mal Gimp oder Paint erklären? LG (hier hab ich leider noch keine Siggi....werd diesen Acc aber vl aufgeben - werd nur NebelClan, DunstClan und SturmClan überschreiben lassen) Seidi Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihr gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 15:13, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC)